User blog:Shadowy Scarecrow/Poptropica Story: Sworn Enemies
Chapter 1 Super Hawk was on Astro Knights Island, digging through the many gears and wires for what she was going to create for the science fair at Poptropica High School. Super Hawk was startled as someone came up behind her, it was a man in a dark suit. He handcuffed her and dragged Super Hawk to a helicopter. "She's the one, now let's get going." the man said "What the heck are you doing!? Get me out of here!" Super Hawk yelled "You're going to a top secret place. It's highly classified." the man said When the helicopter landed, Super Hawk stared at the large building. Super Hawk was escorted inside, there she saw her past enemies; Dr. Hare, Director D, Binary Bard, Black Widow, and Zeus. They were all in test chambers, similar to the one's in Erewhon, but they were wide awake. "She's going to test on us!? No thanks." Director D said "We'll pick all of you to switch lives with, hopefully, you can handle it." a scientist said "Wait- switching lives!? This wasn't part of the plan! I'm not switching lives with them!" Super Hawk said "You'll be fine, hopefully it won't end up like last time." the scientist said "What happened last time?" Super Hawk asked "The victim went completely insane." the scientist replied "It was so fun to watch though. But her going completely mad will entertain me more." Zeus said "Agreed, let's see how long she will last. With our insanity, the plan will surely fail, and you'll have a huge mess to clean up." Binary Bard said "Super Hawk, you'll soon have to deal with their lives at once, making you a complete maniac and a very intelligent poptropican. We'll have to put you in Erewhon if this fails." the scientist explained "I- I'm ready." Super Hawk said nevously "Alright. Preparing experiment! Who are we targeting first?" the scientist asked "Unknown sir! We'll let the machine decide." another scientist replied Super Hawk closed her eye's and went into a deep sleep.....who know's who she switched lives with, but we'll find out soon enough. Chapter 2 Super Hawk woke up in a steel room, filled with paint, gears, lightning bolts, ray guns, and carrots. "Oh I see, you're going to lock me in this room to see how these pathetic toys interest me. It's not enough." Super Hawk muttered "Yes, now go on and interact with them." a man said as he spoke into a microphone "I'd rather interact with the life transfer victims." Super Hawk said "If you insist...." the man said Dr. Hare, Black Widow, Binary Bard, Director D, and Zeus walked in. They crowded around Super Hawk with grins on their faces. "Hey guys! It's been a while since I last saw you. How have all of you been?" Super Hawk asked nervously "Rotting in prison, victims of yet another experiment, defeated on a daily basis. Why don't you answer that." Binary Bard said "Terrible?" Super Hawk asked "Yes!" the villains yelled "Well, maybe I can make it up to you...." Super Hawk said nervously "We can let her go insane, that way she'll be transfered to Erewhon." Dr. Hare said "Or use her as a test subject." Binary Bard muttered "We can make her forget everything about being a hero. So that she'll be on our side." Director D said "Hm, I guess we could. Although we have those worthless guards lurking around." Dr. Hare muttered "Alright, now how are we going to get her to be insane!? Those puerile guards are blocking our way! Non erimus obstructum!" Binary Bard yelled "He's right! We won't be stopped!" Black Widow yelled "Why do you always take his side?" Director D asked with a slight growl "Because I have a tiny crush on him. Jealous?" Black Widow whispered "No....now let's get started." Director D replied in a annoyed tone Chapter 3 It was very cold in the dungeon, with little to no warmth. Super Hawk shivered as the villains looked at her with no emotion. "Wasting your day's in the cold must be tough. Too bad you'll freeze into a pale poptropican before you'll ever make it out alive." Director D said with a smirk Category:Blog posts